


Liquid Courage

by Crystal



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Rufus Taylor - Fandom
Genre: Adufus, M/M, RuBert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Huge thanks to <a href="https://twitter.com/Trina134">Trina134</a> who is forever my muse/beta!  ♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to [Trina134](https://twitter.com/Trina134) who is forever my muse/beta! ♥

Adam gripped the cool glass of the Jack Daniels bottle, tipping it to pour himself a shot. He knocked it back with a small exhale of air. It had bit a minute since he shot whiskey straight. He handed the bottle and shot glass off to Rufus, who poured his own shot. He drank it down quick with a cough.

“Rookie.” Adam said with a laugh.

“Shut up.” Rufus poured and took another shot behind it just to prove Adam wrong. The cough smaller this time.

Rufus handed back the bottle and shot glass. Adam spoke as he poured, “You know you should have got those pants you were looking at today.” He tipped the shot back and handed it back.

“I can't pull that shit off. I'm perfectly happy in my jeans.” Rufus replied pouring another shot.

“You can wear whatever you want Ru, Who gives a shit about everyone else.” Adam grabbed the glass and poured.

“Yeah, well I'm not you.” Rufus tucked his hair behind his ear and took a quick shot. “You look good in anything.” Rufus mumbled under his breath.

Adam arched an eyebrow, “What was that?” he inquired grabbed the bottle.

“I said this shit is strong.” Rufus hoped Adam really didn't hear that.

Adam downed a shot and laughed, “What, drunk already ya lightweight?”

Rufus sighed with relief inside that Adam hadn't heard him. “No!” He snatched the bottle from Adam, and slammed two shots back to back.

“Whoa Tiger.” Adam teased, “Trust me, you won't drink me under the table. Besides you said you wanted to go out later right. This is just a pregame.”

Rufus handed the bottle back, “You're right. Are you coming with me? I seriously need to get out. Shit, honestly I need to get laid.”

“You and me both. But I don't think we can go to the same place.” Adam laughed, taking his two shots to catch up. “If we keep this up too much longer we probably won't go anywhere.”

Rufus laughed, “True.” He took a couple more shots. “Mmmm this is starting to feel good though.”

“Yeah.” Adam mused as he poured, watching the gold liquid fill the clear cup. “You're ahead of me though, you're smaller than me.” 

“Catch up then. I've got a good buzz going right now.” Rufus replied turning slightly to face Adam. He rested his head against the back of the sofa. His eyes focused on Adam's fingertips gently gripping the shot glass. He followed the hand up and Adam poured the shot into his mouth. Rufus bit his lip as he watched Adam close his eyes to savor the shot. As Adam's eyes opened Rufus's darted back to the bottle. His eyes wandered from the bottle to the thigh it rested on as Adam took the second shot. Adam poured the third and set the bottle aside. Rufus watched the edge of the glass touch Adam's full lips, and licked his own. Adam downed it and set the glass aside. He inched down the sofa, his head falling back against it. He moaned softly as his eyes slid shut, savoring the high from the whiskey.

Liquid courage flowing through his body, Rufus grew bold. He moved in, touching his lips to Adam's. Adam's eyes snapped open in his drunken haze, Rufus pulled away slowly.

“What are you doing?” The sentence slightly slurred.

Rufus didn't speak, and went in again to try for a kiss.

“Whoa.” Adam's hands moved to Rufus's chest, pushing softly. 

“Come on Adam,” Rufus nearly purred, his hand trailing Adam's thigh. “Aren't you horny?”

Adam sat up straighter, moving Rufus's hands away. “Just stop. You're Roger's son, and I thought you were straight.”

Rufus shrugged casually, “I like guys too, when I'm in the right mood.” He moved against Adam near his ear, “And what are you gonna do... tell my daddy...”

Adam bit his lip to keep from shivering at Rufus's husky voice in his ear. It was almost too much. Rufus, albeit tall, was just exactly his type. Adam was just drunk enough to be on the edge of rationale. He got up from the sofa, he had to get away from the devil in his ear. He grabbed the bottle, taking a shot straight from it, hoping it would clear his head. He set it back on the table and took a deep breath. Adam leaned against the edge of the wall that divided the rooms.

“Listen, I just can't OK...” Adam's head was spinning slightly so he closed his eyes.

Rufus got up, on slightly unsteady legs. He moved into Adam, his thigh between Adam's legs, breath against Adam's neck, “I'm not gonna tell him...” He slid against Adam, his arousal grinding into Adam's thigh. Rufus moaned softly, his lips dragging against Adam's neck.

It took everything Adam had to gently push Rufus away. “Just stop.” Adam's head was cluttered with thoughts. Yes, he wanted it, hell he had wanted it since 2012, but he was firm in his resistance. He didn't want to fuck things up. Hell back then he didn't even know Rufus was bisexual. Knowing that now made him want it even more, but he knew he shouldn't.... couldn't.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Rufus's hand making a slow long stroke through his pants. 

“Fuck, it is as big as I thought.” Rufus whimpered. “Pity it's going to go to waste tonight.” Rufus pulled away, “I'm going. I need it bad and you aren't going to give me what I want.”

It was all too much for Adam. He watched Rufus head to the door. Before he realized it, he grabbed Rufus by the arm and spun him around. He pressed him into the door and attacked his lips hard. The assault took Rufus's breath away, his hand gripped Adam's head needing more. Adam's tongue searched, probed deep, making Rufus whimper. He thrust against Adam, both so hard through their jeans, the friction driving them mad. Adam broke the kiss and turned him around. Pressed against the door again, Adam ground against Rufus, his lips finding Rufus's neck through the stringy blond hair. 

“Fuck Adam.” Rufus moaned, tilting his head to give Adam more of his neck. “Been wanting this for awhile haven't you.” Rufus teased, knowing the answer.

Rufus's head fell back to Adam's shoulder and his lips moved lower. Adam's large hands slid along Rufus's tiny sides, stopping at his hips to pulls Rufus's ass even tighter against his straining cock. 

“Gonna fuck me Adam.” He moaned, “Give me that big fucking cock.”

“Yesss...” The word hissed from Adam's lips.

Rufus managed to loosen himself from Adam's grip enough to spin around. His hand wormed into Adam's tight pants, giving hims some slow, rough strokes. He sucked at Adam's neck, making a trail up to his ear. “Don't worry Adam,” his grip on Adam's cock tightened, “I won't tell daddy.” Rufus laughed darkly as he felt Adam's cock throb in his hands. He pulled his hand out, grabbing Adam's shirt, he pulled it off. 

He attacked Adam's lips as they backed toward the bedroom. Rufus stopped in the doorway moving Adam back against the divider. His mouth descended to Adam's nipple as his hands unbuckled Adam's pants. He pulled them down as he moved to his knees. Pants kicked aside Rufus focused on the more than impressive outline in Adam's black jockey shots. He slide them down slowly revealing his prize. 

“Holy shit Adam.” Rufus licked his lips, as Adam groaned in relief. He pulled them off and looked up to see Adam's lust filled eyes on him. Rufus tucked his hair behind his ear, slightly nervous, he'd never blown someone this big before. He was determined either way, and started with a trace of his tongue along the underside from balls to tip. Adam hissed, his hips arching slightly. Rufus's eyes, now a dark blue, locked on Adam's as he took the head into his mouth. His tongue worked around the tip, then he carefully inched down. 

Adam's body arched away from the wall as Rufus took him deeper. Rufus pulled off, only to catch his breath. Determined he took it again, inching it down his throat. Adam's hands gripped either side of the wall above him, as to not force more into Rufus's mouth. his eyes fluttered closed as his head fell back with a long moan.

“So good.” Adam murmured, as Rufus's mouth slid up to the tip and down again. Rufus moaned around him as he felt Adam's hands land gently in his hair. He felt Adam shudder as he moved faster. Fingers slowly balled up hair the better Rufus got. A deep groan escaped, Adam was close, too close. He yanked Rufus off by the hair, making him moan. He grinned up at Adam, clearly enjoying how rough it was. Grip still firm in Rufus's hair, he pulled him to his feet. Adam attacked, growling at the light taste of himself in Rufus's mouth.

Adam's grip loosened as his hand slipped to Rufus's neck. A barrage of hungry, wet kisses as Adam moved them closer to the bed. He only stopped to pull Rufus's shirt from his body. His flat hands brushed past Rufus's nipples making him gasp in Adam's mouth. His hands stopped at Rufus's abs, long, thick fingers traced the small lines. Adam moaned in approval as his mouth moved to Rufus's collarbone, sucking hard at it. Fingertips lingered for a moment at his abdomen before finally reaching Rufus's belt.

His hands joined Adam's to work faster. Rufus's cock was aching, leaking in the confined space. Pants and underwear came off in one swift movement. Adam's hand was on Rufus's cock instantly, and he nearly came with the single stroke. 

“Fuck.” Nails left stripes on Adam's chest and Rufus was desperate to keep control.

“Not yet...” Adam murmured, still stroking ever so lightly driving Rufus insane.

“Please Adam.... shit.... need it....” 

“I know...” Adam's reply laced with smugness. 

Barely holding onto his sanity Rufus managed a reply, “Cocky bastard. What happened to, I can't fuck you, you're Roger's son...”

Adam leaned in and arched and eyebrow, “I left the minute you begged for my, 'big fucking cock' to use your words.” With that Adam shoved Rufus onto the bed, crawling up his body. 

A satisfied grin lit Adam's face when he saw the red mark he left on Rufus's collarbone. He reached to the bedside table, grabbing the lube and condom from the drawer laying it on the bed. His focus returned to Rufus's body as he hovered over him. Rufus reached up, pulling Adam down nipping at his full bottom lip. Adam opened his mouth, letting Rufus's tongue dive in. His hands snaked between them, sliding down Rufus's inner thigh. Rufus tensed slightly as Adam's pointer teased his small hole. One hard kiss relaxed Rufus in an instant, his legs curved around Adam's hips. Adam's finger teased again and Rufus moaned.

Adam broke the kiss to sit back on his heels, Rufus's legs resting on his thighs. He bit his lip as Adam poured some lube onto his fingertips. Adam leaned down again, catching his lips as the slick fingertip teased, gently slipping inside. Rufus tensed and Adam waited for him to relax before he moved it a bit. His head dipped to Rufus's neck, his voice laden with sheer need, “Feel good Ru.” Rufus shivered internally, lots of people called him Ru, but when Adam said it in that tone it gave it an entirely different feel.

Rufus nodded, it felt really good. It had been awhile since he's been with a guy, he actually missed feeling it. Adam curled his finger and Rufus let out a loud gasp, “Fuck”

“Heh.” was Adam's smug response and he continued pressure on Rufus's spot. 

“Bastard.” Rufus breathed, his bit of anger destroyed by the constant teasing of that spot. “Feels so good...”

“I know. Gonna add another finger now...” 

Rufus whimpered as his finger slid almost all the way out. Adam eased a second finger in, watching Rufus's face to know when to slid them deeper. When he relaxed Adam slid them deeper.

“Your fingers.... so thick...” Rufus panted softly. 

Adam thrust them slowly, “Get used to it, there's more to come.”

Rufus's eyes slipped shut. If two fingers felt this thick he couldn't imagine the feel of Adam's cock. In and out the fingers moved, a slow almost agonizing, pace. Rufus's cock was aching for attention, he couldn't help but give it a few strokes. He moaned louder when he felt Adam's third finger join the others. Rufus was dripping with anticipation, Adam dipped his head to lick the pool from his abs moaning at the taste.

Rufus was a panting mess, his hair splayed around his head as it thrashed back and forth. “Please.... your cock.... I'm ready...”

“Mmm so pretty begging for it...” Adam said gently removing his fingers.

Rufus blushed to his toes, no one ever called him pretty, especially in a moment like this. He kind of liked it. He kept his eyes on Adam, as he prepared himself. Adam moaned as the condom slid on, his cock had been hard as a rock since this whole thing started. The tip a deep, dark red, ready to explode at anytime. He bit his lip as he stroked himself to spread the lube.

“So fucking hard...” Adam groaned.

“It is...” Rufus's voice broke him from the slight trance. “Now fucking give it to me.”

Adam head lolled over to see Rufus fingering his prepped hole, desperate for anything inside. “Fucckkk.” The word a deep hiss slithering from Adam's lips as he watched, Rufus's blue eyes begging for him.

Adam dipped his head licking along the back of Rufus's hand and back down to where the fingers were plunging inside. Dark eyes caught Rufus's as he snatched the hand away replacing it with the tip of his cock. Rufus responded instantly moving against the poised head. “Please...”

Adam moved in, slowly and gently pushing the head inside. Eyes on Rufus, watching, waiting, to give him more. 

“Shit.” Adam groaned, “so tight on just the tip.” He took a moment for himself, he could tell it had been a long time since Rufus had been fucked. Calming himself, he looked to Rufus, “Ready?”

“Yes, Adam, more please.” Rufus was breathless with need. “want it, need it.”

Adam bit his lip hard as he painstakingly inched into the tight hole.

“So big... fucking god....” Rufus gritted his teeth, it stretched and hurt a bit, but in an amazingly good way.

Once fully inside Adam let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. “Holy shit...” Adam panted, “Sure you've been fucked before?” 

“A long time ago... and he wasn't nearly as big as you...” Rufus replied trying to relax, “Feels so full... shit.”

Adam took another breath, he was literally throbbing inside Rufus. It had been awhile since he'd been with a boy this tight. “Ready?” He asked.

“Are you?” Rufus replied teasingly. His teasing response received a small thrust that made him cry out.

Adam laughed softly thrusting again. Rufus's teasing smile faded into a long moan. Adam's long, slow thrusts were torturous. A few more thrusts and Rufus was back to begging for more.

“Faster, please Adam.” He managed through moans as he moved against Adam. 

His pace increased, but still just as deep. “Like that Ru?”

“Yes... fuck just like that.”

Adam groaned, the entire time his body teetering on the edge of orgasm. He loved every fucking minute of it. He was a bit of a sadist that way. He covered Rufus, his hands on either side of his head and his intensity increased. Rufus's long legs wrapped around his back anchoring Adam there. 

“Harder.” Rufus squeaked out.

“Fuck.” Adam nearly growled it, harder and faster pushing him even closer to the edge.

Adam reached up grabbing the headboard, his right hand gathering Rufus's cock which was slick from leaking profusely. One stroke, another, and Rufus was coming without prompting, spilling onto his abdomen. Hand still on Rufus's cock, Adam thrust hard, once, twice, the third, his body stilled, knuckles white on the headboard as he came, a long groan as he spilled deep inside. Rufus shuddered beneath him, watching the force of Adam's orgasm play over his face.

“Holy shit...” Adam panted, breathing hard. 

Adam gathered himself, regaining his breath and composure as he very gently slipped out of Rufus.

“Fuck Adam.” Rufus caught his eyes.

A small, satisfied smile graced Adam's lips, before it turned into a smirk. “You little shit...”

Rufus grinned back at him. 

“Why didn't you just tell me?”

“That would have taken all my fun away once I got the courage.”

“Liquid courage.”

Rufus laughed, “It helps.”

Adam laughed, catching his lips for a quick kiss. “We should clean up.” Adam sat back on his heels, carefully sliding the condom off.

Rufus slid off the bed and headed to the bathroom. “Hey, you still wanna go out?”

“Sure, but I'm afraid the buzz wore off.”

Rufus peaked out from the bathroom, “Replaced with another.”

“Yes.” Adam laughed, but got serious for a second, “This isn't going to get weird is it?”

“Had a few clingy fan boys huh?” Rufus joked as he walked out of the bathroom, tossing Adam a fresh rag. “Trust me I'm not falling for you Lambert. Just fuck buddies, you know when we can't get anything else on the road.”

Adam caught the rag, “I can deal with that.”

“I bet.” Rufus smiled, “ Now get cleaned up so we can go out for some fun.”


End file.
